


Aftermath

by RedThreads



Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Post-Movie(s), immediately after, it left me wondering, so I filled in some blanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedThreads/pseuds/RedThreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set immediately after the screen goes black and the credits roll. I loved the interactions between Katia and 47, and I wasn't quite ready to let them go. So here is what I think happened after the movie ends. Katia and 47 have to decide what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

“What now?”

The question caught him off guard as they rode down in the blood splattered elevator, the body of the dead Agent crumpled in the corner like a discarded tie. He raised a dark eyebrow as he studied her with icy blue eyes. Katia was calm, her hazel eyes clear of the bone shattering grief and rage he’d seen as she watched the helicopter containing her father explode and realize that he had provided the bomb. There were splashes of blood on her, but she was largely uninjured. His back still burned from where the bullet meant for her had slammed into his Kevlar covered shoulder blade, yet he didn’t regret his impulse. That he had acted on that impulse still surprised him and he was unsure of why he had.

“That’s up to you,” he finally answered her question, as the elevator neared the lobby.

She shot him an irritated glance and he almost grinned, pleased at her response, and that shocked him more than his impulse to take a bullet for her.

“Your father just set you free. You can go back to your life if you want,” he continued, hitting the button for the second floor at her sudden nod.

“What life?” she muttered to herself. “What are you going to do?” she asked in a louder tone, as she checked how much ammo she had left.

“I’m going to continue to stop the Agent program from being reinstated,” he informed her, a thread of steel lacing through his normal monotone.

The doors slid open and they stepped out as one. “I want to help,” she told him and he found himself moderately surprised once again.

“Why?” he asked before calmly shooting a surviving guard who was aiming at them.

“No one should live like you and me, in fear, and used like a weapon,” she replied softly and then briefly touched his arm to stop his forward movement before shooting the guard running around the corner.

He tilted his head as he considered her answer and her aim. “No one should have this power and knowledge,” he agreed, thinking all that he had done and would most likely continue to do.

They made it out of the building and he turned to her. “Are you serious about this?” he asked her. “Be sure, this isn’t something you can walk away from once you start,” he warned her, meeting her eyes once more.

Katia returned his gaze steadily. “I’m sure.”

The steel in her eyes convinced him more than her words. He nodded. “Then come with me,” he said and melted into the shadows of the building’s alley. She followed instantly and without hesitation.

~*~

A young, attractive Asian woman walked confidently from her hotel to the car waiting for her in the partially lit entryway of the elegant hotel. She was followed closely by a well-built man in a dark suit who’s combat training was obvious from his measured movements. Another suited man wearing a chauffeur's hat stepped from the sedan and held the door open for her as she approached. Just as she was about to slide into the vehicle a hand shot out, gripping her elbow and she froze as a muzzle pressed against her side. “Hello, Diana,” a familiar voice murmured in her ear.

“I must admit, I’m pleased you’re still alive, 47,” she responded. “Are you going to kill me now?” Since her bodyguard had made no move to protect her, she assumed the woman, Katia had incapacitated him and was behind her now.

“No, not today,” he told her. “Hopefully never, if you make the right choices, Diana. I need you to deliver a message. Let them know that I’m going to continue the mission, but it will be on my terms now. Let them know that I will leave them alone if they leave me alone. Tell them that if they touch my sister, I will burn their world down around them,” he ended, his threat made into a promise by his monotone voice, the one she knew so very well.

At his words Diana’s eyes widened. With his declaration, he had taken a marked woman and given her a cloak of protection. His sister… they had been created to have no ties, no sentimentality, no loyalty except to the Company, and he had just ripped all of that training, that programming apart. She hoped the Company would listen, would understand what 47 was saying, or they were all going to die. He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head just slightly as he stared at her, and she quickly nodded her acceptance, knowing how close to she was to death.

“Good. Your driver will be conscious in two minutes, don’t let him drive for five. Katia?” he looked behind Diana, his expression only mildly curious.

“The bodyguard will be mobile in three minutes, but I’d recommend he get a CT scan soon. I don’t expect him to be very helpful tonight,” a lightly accented, feminine voice murmured in low tones.

“Well done,” 47 said, and turned his attention back to Diana. “You know what to do. I suggest you behave as intelligently as I know you to be,” he told her and removed the gun from her side as he slid away from her.

Diana turned and watched him join the woman who had turned from the hunted into a hunter. She glanced around and saw that her compatriots were still unconscious. “Good luck!’ she called out to the pair, to the Agent she had spent so much of her career working with. Protocol dictated that she use her own weapon to shoot them both. She couldn’t bring herself to do it. “Be careful,” she whispered as the pair vanished from sight.

With a sigh, she sat in the open car, content to wait for the two men to wake naturally. She’d take the break while she could. With 47 loose, she and the Company would soon have a lot of bodies to deal with. God help her superiors if they ignored the Agent’s message.

If anyone tried to touch either one of them, there would be Hell to pay.


End file.
